


【团兵】所谓爱情

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: 无脑沙雕甜文系列
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, 团兵
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 所谓一见钟情

关于利威尔，埃尔温产生的第一个念头就是一见钟情。  
优雅华丽的黑色野兽驱使着念动力将白塔炸开一个洞。他突破白塔的禁锢，从天而降。那种美，惊心动魄。  
利威尔如雷电一般降落在地面，强大的念动力将地面击碎，地面因为强大的冲击力而战斗，埃尔温的心脏为之疯狂地跳动，恋爱的感觉，在问道利威尔的信息素那一刻，袭击了他。  
哨兵的信息素扩散在整个广场，有点湿润的气息，没有多余的味道，非常干净，而且霸道、犀利而且冷酷，毫不留情地攻占着广场上所有向导学员的精神领域。  
埃尔温迷上这股气息，全身血液都为之沸腾。占有这个哨兵的念头立刻占据自己的思维。他可以说是迷上这个叫利威尔的人了。  
所以当利威尔将他绑架带走时，埃尔温不仅没有反抗，反而出人意料的配合。使用自己的技术将利威尔扩散开的信息素一点一点掩盖起来。

“我们来做吧！”这是利威尔对他说的第一句话，埃尔温的下身不知羞耻地鼓起了。  
其实利威尔的意思是让他进行精神梳理。利威尔在事后解释说，他在任务中长时间持续进入狂化状态，而且好像进入二次狂化阶段。如今完全无法让自己安静下来，全凭靠着意志力维持着行动。虽然在白塔用白噪音平复精神状态，但这样实在太磨磨唧唧，干脆抓个向导来用用。  
可惜，虽然能力突出，但觉醒得非常晚的埃尔温只是个刚刚加入学员班的菜鸟。正规训练进行一天，不清楚什么是狂化状态，也并不会精神梳理。  
爱恋着的人说着令人误会的话，他被利威尔迷得晕头转向、双商下降。埃尔温直接按字面的理解，将他扑倒在床上，激烈地吻了上去，双手在心仪之人的身上温柔的抚摸。  
黑暗哨兵是一般情况下不需要向导的，理智、控制力，加上抑制环和白噪音，利威尔从来就将精神状态控制得很好，所以从未体验过正规精神疏导。虽然觉得埃尔温的行动让他很困惑，但却并也没有反对。也许，精神疏导就是这个流程。  
虽然最后他进入自己身体的时候有些奇怪，但精神上的狂躁和纷乱，因此缓和了不少。既然情欲也被挑起，又实在很舒服，加上这人长相身材也对他胃口，主要是技术太好，于是也懒得反抗。干脆就做了个昏天黑地。  
高潮的时候，埃尔温精神触丝无意识的与利威尔相连接，仅仅是这种连接，来自埃尔温温和平静的精神力，就能让狂躁纷乱平静下来。  
然后，高潮之后，这种连接中断，只能重回那种状态。

“你只有这种程度吗？”利威尔觉得埃尔温不止这里本事才对。  
再次误会了的埃尔温，毫不客气地再次索求他身体。也不知道经过多少次，食髓知味留恋不舍的埃尔温还想继续。已经到了精神已经极限，觉得后面也快被玩坏掉的利威尔却无法忍耐。一次又一次精神连接，让他体会到安宁的滋味，然后又把他丢回到狂乱之中。不是这个向导本事不够，就是他在报复自己。  
利威尔决定是前者，于是直接把他给绑了起来。  
“你还是老实躺着不动，让我来吧。”  
精虫上脑的埃尔温还以为一直被压在身下的利威尔对体位不满，但当他被一个哨兵反向引导进入精神图景之后，他才明白利威尔需要的并不是他股间那根，而是一次精神梳理。  
一个上课不专心听讲，一个只背了教科书。  
两个都不知道怎么具体操作的人，决定怎么舒服怎么来，一不留神就完成了精神结合。身下那根还在利威尔体内，非常坚挺，于是身体结合也顺理成章。

第二天醒来，腰酸背痛总算明白做了什么傻事的利威尔，把埃尔温一脚踢下了床。  
生气的利威尔也非常好看，埃尔温觉得他像一只脾气暴躁炸了毛的猫，虽然危险，却异常可爱，忍不住就想逗。就这么想着想着，埃尔温就失去了自控力将利威尔又扑倒在床上一顿亲吻，准备再来一次。  
这时候才赶着来营救埃尔温的教官们闯进来的时候，看到的就是一个身材高大的向导将娇小的哨兵压倒在床上准备侵犯的场景。  
最后的结果，两人最后都因为私自结合记了大过。


	2. 所谓的亲朋好友

“一不小心就二次狂化了，随手抓了个向导做精神梳理不料却是只菜鸟。于是就这么结合了。不管过程怎么样，我现在很健康。反正我也没吃亏，多个向导也无所谓。”  
利威尔这么跟自家的姐姐解释。  
中央军现任首席哨兵三笠·阿克曼面无表情看着弟弟利威尔，心中默默向逝去的父亲凯尼忏悔。  
还没有毕业的弟弟二十岁就嫁人了，这完全是她的责任。  
因为弟弟实在太不可爱，所以疏忽了教育，于是现在被人占了便宜还帮人数钱。  
不过，不是被强×的就好。  
她还丢不起那个脸。

“大概是一见钟情吧，虽然发展有点快，但我相信这是真爱。利威尔也是爱我的。”  
埃尔温·史密斯一脸真诚地告诉自己表弟，如果他脸上没有那个鲜红的巴掌印，可信度会更高一些。  
中央军首席向导阿尔敏·亚鲁雷特肯定，三笠的弟弟是掉到他这个老谋深算的表哥挖好的坑里了。  
因为表哥小时候太过聪明老实，所以家长偷懒放任他自主学习，没想到长歪了成了一只老狐狸。自己那点聪明都是被他坑害太多次练出来的。  
表哥二十五岁高龄居然觉醒了，上课才一天就把准首席哨兵利威尔给拿下了。怎么看都是阴谋吧。  
算了，他都经常被埃尔温算计，何况利威尔。  
只要不是强×就好。否则不好跟三笠交代。

“莫名其妙又被上了，还是在外面。下次看到那家伙，绝对艹回来。”利威尔怒气冲冲进行着搏击训练。  
“哎哟哟，别拉我撒气，利威尔。反正你也爽到了不是吗，轻点！痛痛痛！”韩吉游刃有余的闪避着。  
因为是黑暗哨兵，不太需要向导，所以就任由利威尔在听课时间睡觉的教官韩吉自认为有点责任。  
但，这之后又做了一次，这就怪不到他头上了吧。而且，为什么他纠结的点那么奇怪，真的讨厌，下次见到直接打到半死不久好了？  
所以，其实是两情相悦吧，现在这个状态的利威尔，真不愿意绝对能把那个向导撕成碎片的吧。  
韩吉非常想这么问，但他还没胆子挑战狂化的利威尔。  
本来这家伙就够厉害，与向导结合之后，实力更加夸张了。

“上级似乎一直阻止我们见面，一周没看到他，非常想念。所以就没把持住，不顾地点地发情了。当时他也没怎么反抗，不过事后被他姐姐抓住了，打了我一巴掌。现在完全不理我，怎么办？”埃尔温挫败的喝着闷酒，向好友坦白着。  
“为什么你要说给我听呀？”少将奈尔·德克满脸的黑线，他可不想给埃尔温做情感辅导。  
“请教你呀。你追到了玛丽，还有三个孩子，可见感情还不错。教教我吧，怎么哄老婆。”埃尔温笑得很诚恳。  
又开始算计了吧！！这家伙又准备算计他了！！  
埃尔温从小就是个野心家，可惜是个普通人。奈尔以为加入中央军还升了职，就摆脱这个大腹黑，结果这家伙居然觉醒了。刚进入学院就搭上了黑暗哨兵，等到利威尔毕业晋升为首席哨兵的时候，埃尔温顺利成为首席向导，上校军衔。再来就是一步一步谋夺他的位置了吧！  
不想再有被埃尔温爬到他头上的经历了。他怎么可能让他搞好和利威尔的关系了？最好利威尔把他给踹了。  
“你这么个聪明人偏偏是感情白痴。相识没一天就跟你睡了，后来也自愿，肯定是喜欢你。被亲人捉奸在床是会有阴影的，现在他只是在害羞。这时候你就要脸皮厚，死缠烂打维持好这段关系，本来相处时间少，不抓紧他没安全感。实在不行就拖想办法拖上床，反正他也不太反对。床头打架床尾和，做爽了什么都好说。”  
奈尔完全是在瞎说，惹老婆生气之后不外乎三招，认错、送礼和下跪。不过他绝对不会告诉埃尔温。  
埃尔温如果按他说的做，他敢肯定利威尔绝对会把他给弄死，利威尔下不了手三笠也不会忍。

“见了面就发情，然后被拖上床，虽然很舒服，还有精神梳理这样的附带好处。但他那一脸蠢样子不停说些羞耻的话，什么喜欢呀、什么爱呀，烦死人了。完全不知道怎么回应。又不能一巴掌拍死他，他死了我也倒霉。打他我也不怎么下得了手。我到底该怎么办？”利威尔询问自己的青梅竹马。  
艾伦·耶格尔想说你们该去看医生！这两人的丰功伟绩，三笠已经在她耳边念叨无数次。向导和哨兵结合之后情欲还会如此高涨真的很不正常。应该就医了。果然是新婚吗？还是两个笨蛋在结合仪式的时候弄错了什么程序？  
得要想一些好的建议，听了利威尔心事却不给出建议的后果会很惨。这是和青梅竹马二十年的教训。  
“反正还有三个月你就毕业，直接晋升为首席哨兵后就要加入讨伐泰坦星的任务了吧。没个十年八年回不来。虽然按照规定他也晋升首席向导，但他离毕业还早得很。到时候你不就彻底摆脱他了？”  
说完，艾伦就被利威尔一脚踹了出去。  
这不是喜欢他吗？有了男人就不要发小了！艾伦觉得超委屈。

“利威尔向我表白了！”  
埃尔温激动地告诉自己的好友米克。  
“他的原话是如何？”深知陷入恋情的埃尔温双商会无底线下降，尤其爱打开脑洞，一定是他又把利威尔的话误解了。  
“他说，‘三个月后我会加入泰坦星讨伐任务，如果你能跟过来，我们就正式举行仪式吧！不能，一切免谈’”。  
“埃尔温，利威尔是委婉的在和你分手，你没听明白吗？”米克忍不住告诉好友，这可不是什么告白，误会也太大了。  
“你不了解利威尔，这是他说的最动听的表白了。”  
“哪你准备怎么办？”  
“当然跟上去，还有其他选择吗？”  
米克觉得埃尔温脑子总算是坏掉了。只有三个月，他能干嘛？

三个月后，埃尔温·史密斯以第一名压倒性优势的好成绩通过了终极向导试炼，顺利毕业。  
首席向导埃尔温与首席哨兵利威尔大军出发前一夜，到白塔举行了正式的结合仪式。从此结束了私相授受、无媒苟合的日子。


	3. 所谓的日久生情

利威尔·阿克曼对埃尔温·史密斯算是日久生情，非常正经意义上的。

利威尔很强，又是极端稀少能够自我调节的黑暗哨兵，理论上来说并不需要向导的特殊存在。所以就连作战时候他持续狂化四小时，战场上也没有人注意到他的状态。  
和埃尔温结合是一桩意外，虽然埃尔温绝对算不上清白无辜，但理智一点思考大部分责任还是在他身上。他也是精神状况差到了极点，无意间说了勾引人的话。后来耽于情欲，没能及时发现不妥。  
结合就结合了，反正怎么看他都不吃亏。对哨兵来说，多个向导对他来说只有益处没有害处。反倒是本来可以孑然一身的向导就这么被他给套牢了。哨兵，虽然战斗力强大，却不是一种可以独自生存的人。事实证明哪怕是强大到他这个地步也是需要向导的。而向导却并不需要哨兵。这么一想，利威尔觉得自己占了很大的便宜。  
埃尔温虽然是新人，能力却非常出众。精神状态交给自己的向导管理远比自己掌控来的舒服。更重要埃尔温关键长得赏心悦目，器大活好，生理方面可以不再压抑。  
让利威尔困扰的是，他以为他们只是身体上的关系，最多加一层已（还是非法的）结合向导哨兵的关系。可埃尔温那家伙却总温柔地对他说什么喜欢、爱呀之类他完全不理解的麻烦东西。当他不能回应的时候，还会用包容的眼神看着他，这让他很有负罪感。总觉得自己欠他的。  
所以他才拉下脸向青梅竹马求助，结果被提醒却马上就要和埃尔温分开的事实。日子过得正舒坦的利威尔半点都不想分开。  
最后的结果让他很满意，在埃尔温努力下，他不用和自己的向导分开。但每次看那家伙笑得闪闪发亮，心里就不舒服。老觉得他欠他的。毕竟埃尔温投入了感情，而自己只图他的身体和向导能力。  
所以，作为绑架了埃尔温之后人生还欺骗了他感情的渣男，他必须负起责任，先给个正式名分，去白塔把该办的全补办了。不能给他感情，那就生活上加倍对埃尔温好。这是他的同学，看来比较靠谱的妹子佩特拉给他的建议，利威尔听进去了。

对埃尔温好这桩任务并没有想象的那么难。至少都是一些利威尔很享受的事情，做起来没有半点不甘不愿。根本不需要像奥路欧说的那样去伪装出很开心的样子，他是因为喜欢才去做的。  
首先，工作上要配合。  
埃尔温脑子比较聪明，制定作战计划就交给他。利威尔也就甩手不管了。他相信埃尔温的判断。既然埃尔温已经成了他合法的向导了，那么就该给予他身为哨兵的信任。向导制定计划，哨兵负责作战，这才是正常的合作方式，放弃思考对于本来就凭着野性本能战斗的哨兵来说才是最理想的状态。果然比以前什么事情都一肩挑来得轻松多了。  
但脑力劳动非常的累人，埃尔温肯定非常的疲倦。这时候，利威尔他就会主动为他按摩。以前在战斗中就出现过思考过度大脑当机的情况，下一步就是狂化。向导思考过度会有什么后果他这个没听课的人是不知道，提早预防总是没错的。  
利威尔发现，哨兵的肢体和精神接触对于向导来说也有非凡的安抚作用。他能感受到埃尔温在他的手指下彻底放松，有时候这家伙舒服到精神屏障也卸下了，完全放心让自己为他隔绝这个四周不断涌入的情感信息。这样埃尔温会得到真正彻底的休息。  
利威尔享受这种时刻，不再是单方面接受他的帮助，他能安抚到自己的伴侣。这让他有一种想要微笑的冲动。更别提这之后往往会有一场令他身心愉悦的身体结合。

光这一点，利威尔觉得还是不够好。艾尔德说，一个优秀的丈夫需要好好照顾伴侣的饮食起居。  
行军的战舰上也并不是没有这个条件。三次正餐虽然统一配置不能搞特殊化，但每天做个点心、甜品之类还是可以的。喂食，是一件很有成就感的事情，如果可以，他不介意一日三餐都由他负责。  
两个首席住在一个房间里面，家务自然是由他包了，他本来就喜欢这些事情。一开始埃尔温还总是喜欢跟他抢着干家事，发现他在这方面有多糟糕之后，利威尔就禁止他继续捣乱。  
在埃尔温之前，利威尔见过的家务活最差劲的人是他姐姐三笠，但即使是三笠也好过他许多。不过，他并不嫌弃埃尔温这一点，这世界不会有完美的人。埃尔温不擅长的地方他正好擅长，正好互补。也许和他相遇就是命中注定，让埃尔温遇到了他。看他这废柴邋遢的样子，利威尔就不能不管。

一个优秀的伴侣会大方展示爱意。经过衮达解释，所谓爱意，可以用亲吻、拥抱、各种亲密触碰来表达。  
正儿八经工作时间是不行的，这里是军队不是随意谈恋爱的地方。但漫长行军路程上，军人也有休息的时候。假期就可以随便亲吻，随便拥抱了。利威尔并不讨厌这种展示性亲昵。一来，宣示主权，埃尔温是他的向导，让那群肌肉隆隆打着歪主意的哨兵滚蛋；二来，利威尔真的很喜欢这种亲昵，和埃尔温的身体接触带来的快感一直是让利威尔最留恋的地方。  
想到这里，利威尔觉得虽然作了很多事，本质上他还是很渣。

在可靠的前同学现任下属们的建议下，利威尔做了很多尝试。埃尔温看着他的时候，眼神里面依旧闪闪发亮充满了幸福。也许是因为自己能够给他一些回报，心中的内疚和亏欠少了，利威尔也能感受到那份幸福。  
前往泰坦星的五个月旅程中，利威尔发现，他应该算是喜欢埃尔温这个人了吧。  
喜欢他智慧帅气的一面，也喜欢他没用废柴的一面，就连当初有点讨厌的耍无赖缠人的样子，也变得可爱起来。  
那家伙疲劳的时候，会想着给他揉揉肩膀放松放松；饿了，会给他做好吃的。照顾埃尔温一直都是件非常有乐趣的事情。  
大家都说他爱埃尔温，应该是对的吧。对其他任何人，都不会产生这样的想法。利威尔渐渐明白他是喜欢埃尔温的，甚至可以算爱。  
如果以上过于平淡过于日常，不算是爱的话。  
那作战时，误以为埃尔温所在母舰被击沉而进入终极狂暴阶段，最终轰掉了半个泰坦星的行为，算的是爱了吧。  
利威尔其实还不怎么确定有没有好好回应埃尔温的感情。

艾伦·耶格尔时隔一年见到了利威尔。他无语地看着自己的青梅竹马，这个冲冠一怒将有三个木星那么庞大的泰坦星轰掉一半的危险分子，是被那个叫埃尔温·史密斯的混蛋彻底洗脑了吧。他○的从小一起长大，利威尔一个苹果都没给他削过，什么时候开发出的人妻属性！！！  
这一年来，战舰上士兵纷纷通过超空间联络向亲友抱怨，说两个首席天天在光棍成群的舰队里秀夫妻恩爱，这两位不是去打仗是去度蜜月。每天都搞得每个士兵痛不欲生。个个盼着早日结束战斗回家相亲。  
这之前利威尔还迟钝得不知道他对埃尔温的态度到底是如何，飞上天就成了恩爱夫妻？他不在的时候都发生了什么？  
现在连一点埃尔温的坏话都不能说，说了就要翻脸。连大脑都被改造了吧？果然当初应该带他去看医生，艾伦开始后悔。  
艾伦一脸怀疑地看着正在给利威尔喂葡萄的埃尔温，那家伙笑得比外面的太阳还灿烂。果然，当初不该把阿尔敏的警告当作耳边风，这家伙绝对是只老狐狸，利威尔被啃得骨头都没了。  
他现在就算不满也没辙，算了吧，三笠都还没开口，反正你情我愿的事情。


	4. 所谓的物类其主与多管闲事

一只漂亮的毛茸茸的小黑猫闭着眼睛趴在桌子上，小小的身躯几乎完全靠在后面那只个头很大的姜黄色波斯猫身上。波斯猫一只爪子轻轻搭在黑猫背上，微笑着舔着黑猫的头，黑猫发出咕噜咕噜的声音，非常享受，高兴了还回头舔舔波斯猫的下巴。  
中央政府高级官员的机密会议，就因为两只猫霸占了会议桌，而暂停了。  
两只精神体旁若无人地跑到会议桌上嬉戏打闹，闹够了就开始粘糊亲昵起来。  
现在还在进行严肃的会议！  
三笠和阿尔敏都是满头黑线。一屋子人也都不知道说什么了。  
剑拔弩张的气氛已经被猫儿们给破坏掉了。

这次紧急会议很严肃。内容是关于如何处分首席哨兵利威尔·阿克曼的会议。  
战斗是胜利了，但某些人想要的那颗星球却被利威尔轰到没有半点价值。出征的钱都捞不回来，于是想拿利威尔出气。  
三笠听了就想进入狂化状态直接把那些老家伙给灭了，却被阿尔敏按下。  
阿尔敏咬着大拇指，瑟瑟发抖，一脸担忧和恐惧。三笠立刻明白，他一定在酝酿什么阴谋诡计！  
她家向导的臭毛病就是这样。每次算计人的时候，会装出一副非常害怕的胆小鬼样子。然后不知不觉中，所有人就掉进了他的圈套。以前艾伦和她常常被骗，现在已经习惯。  
三笠一脸鄙视看着阿尔敏，那眼神就在说“你继续装！”  
阿尔敏觉得这次他很无辜。他没装，他是真的害怕。  
没看见对面奈尔·德克少将也害怕得发抖了吗？  
上面有人想要处罚立下战功的利威尔，还想要把地球上唯一一个进入传说中终极狂化状况的黑暗哨兵抓去解剖研究。  
这是脑残到什么地步才想出的馊主意？能把泰坦星炸掉的人，炸一个地球也并不是很困难好不好。  
另外，最可怕的不是利威尔好不好？谁知道他大表哥埃尔温会干出什么惊天地泣鬼神的举动。  
他们都没看过远征军的对战记录吗？预计要打十年的仗，一年左右就得胜归来，大部分时间还是消磨在行军路上。除了被利威尔干掉的泰坦星没地方捞钱捞资源，这些脑残的家伙就不会去想想中间发生了什么事情吗？  
反正阿尔敏是充分知道埃尔温的可怕，这群老头子想死，他半点都不想去陪葬。

有脑子的人决定不说话，没脑子的开始起了争执。  
到底是处死利威尔，还是解剖利威尔，上面分成势均力敌的两派争执个不停。  
阿尔敏觉得那些家伙真的离死不远了。  
奈尔·德克少将以肚子不舒服为由提前退场。阿尔敏也想走，但三笠不让。  
就在会议室气氛变得僵硬，两边准备开打，三笠快要狂化的时候。  
两只精神体打打闹闹地创进来了会议室。  
精神体是两只非常可爱的猫，无视所有人的目光，在会议室上演追逐游戏，跳上会议桌上就开始卿卿我我起来。

两只猫舔着舔着，气氛又开始变化。黑猫开始在桌子上不安分的打滚，嘴里发出咕噜声。大波斯猫一开始舔着黑猫的耳朵，但黑猫不老实在他身边扭来扭去，最后咬住它的脖子，直接趴在黑猫身上。本来很黑暗很严肃的会场，眼看就要上演活春宫。  
这时候他们中间有几个人胆子较大，放出精神体试图驱逐不分场合秀恩爱的猫。  
第一个接近的是一只猎鹰，姜黄色的波斯猫一回头，身体瞬间就长大。哪里是什么波斯猫，分明一直凶神恶煞、威风凛凛的雄狮。血盆大口一开，猎鹰被它咬断了咽喉吞了下去。  
另外几个精神体，有识时务的早早逃跑，剩下的则轻松被小黑猫……不对，那是一只黑豹，踩在脚下。黑豹对精神体的鹰，并不感兴趣，狐狸扒皮鸟拔毛，料理好了之后再送到狮子嘴边。狮子不客气的吞下。吃完了还在黑豹脸上舔了又舔。黑豹也在狮子怀里蹭了蹭。  
然后两只大型猫科动物都开始变小，继续装扮成猫的样子，依旧毫不顾忌地大秀恩爱。

阿尔敏不认识那只雄狮，但那只黑豹却不会认错，那是利威尔的精神体。另外一只是谁也就不用猜了。  
奈尔那个见风使舵的胆小鬼，一定是他通风报信！哪里那么巧，他前脚肚子痛，后脚两个煞神的精神体就闯进机密会议室了。  
很早就说过了，他那个表哥是黑的，就连精神体都是黑的。他就这么吞下了的三个上将的精神体。这对那三人有什么影响，阿尔敏并不怎么想知道。  
这哪里是普通的秀恩爱，分明是他腹黑表哥给的下马威！以前他一个人就很恐怖了，还多了一个助纣为虐的利威尔。  
“阿尔敏，我们走吧！”三笠决定闹剧看够了，准备离开。  
呆若木鸡的长官却突然清醒一般将他们叫住。  
“我没有观看公猫交尾的变态兴趣。”三笠指了指两只明显开始发情，准备交配的猫，一脸尴尬拖着阿尔敏就离开了会议室。  
至于那群长官有没有那么变态看着两只猫交配，阿尔敏和三笠都不知道了。

来到利威尔家里的时候，发现艾伦拼死拼活闹着要利威尔给他削苹果。  
三笠都觉得奇怪，她家不可爱的弟弟是非常擅长拿刀子的，因为不靠谱老爹教利威尔的唯一一事情就是怎么拿刀子砍人，削苹果这种高端度技术那个不可爱的弟弟怎么可能会？  
最后，艾伦没吃到利威尔削的苹果，但利威尔同意他留下吃晚餐，他亲手做。  
三笠觉得世界都开始变得玄幻了。居然挽起袖子，穿着围裙，带着头巾就去厨房做饭烧菜。而埃尔温则坐在大厅沙发上休闲的和阿尔敏、艾伦聊着天。  
这是聊天吗？是埃尔温一个人再炫耀吧！艾伦有多迟钝听不出那家伙一直针对他呀！  
一个劲儿讲利威尔对他有多好，一直说着利威尔为他做的各种小事。别说艾伦这个青梅竹马的好朋友，就是她这个不怎么关心弟弟的姐姐，也吃起醋来。  
别说削苹果，这嚣张的弟弟笑都不给她笑一个。总是摆一张臭脸，活像她欠他巨款没还一般。  
如今这个做饭时间还时不时回头和情人眉目传情、默契微笑的家伙是谁呀？中邪了？要不要请个法师来驱邪呀？  
不知怎么的，看那个高大家伙春风得意的笑容，她就非常不爽！  
但不爽归不爽，利威尔那家伙笑得这么开心也是第一次见到。她并不是棒打鸳鸯那种人。再说，她反对有毛用，利威尔从来把她话当耳边风。

晚餐很丰盛、很美味，艾伦都感动哭了。但埃尔温是个残废，需要利威尔帮忙剥虾、挑鱼刺这一点非常倒胃口。  
饭后有甜点，还有艾伦心心念念的苹果。本来该很开心，但三笠发现饭后收拾也是利威尔，被压下去的不爽又开始抬头。  
利威尔这是成了家庭主妇了吗？埃尔温怎么不洗碗呀？  
“利威尔不让我进厨房。”  
“算了吧，这套陶瓷盘子才买的，还想多用几个月。”  
这五大三粗的男人是有多废柴呀！偏偏他家弟弟当个宝一般稀罕。是她早踹了。  
“你比埃尔温也好不到哪里去，阿尔敏和艾伦都在帮忙，你不也坐着看电视吗？有什么资格刁难埃尔温。”  
这是亲弟弟说的话吗？  
利威尔蜷缩在埃尔温怀里。埃尔温则一脸骄傲地抚摸着他的发丝，轻声哼着歌曲。利威尔一脸很享受在埃尔温怀里乱蹭。和她早些时间在会议室见到的那两只猫几乎一模一样。弟弟虽然样子变得可爱了点，嘴里却说着要气死她的话。  
难得她好心多管闲事，弟弟居然完全不领情。  
最气人的，利威尔为他男人和自己呛声，他男人还在那里很得意，他的眼神还在向她挑衅。他瞪回去，还要被利威尔眼神责难。  
这还真TM嫁出去的弟弟，泼出去的水。  
不过，这两人好像还没结婚吧。

“你们打算什么结婚呀？全宇宙都知道你们在一起了，是认真的话就快点把手续办了，不然影响不好。”三笠忍不住交代。长姐的责任还是不能忘。  
“结婚？！”热恋中的两人一脸懵懂看着她。刚才还耀武扬威的埃尔温也一副搞不清楚状况的样子。三笠心里稍微找到了点平衡。  
“你们不会以为哨兵向导结合了就是结婚了吧？”三笠觉得这两家伙没常识也该有个限度吧，怎么这些都不知道。  
“不是吗？！”两人再次异口同声。  
“利威尔，如果结合就是结婚，那么我们是怎么来的？和死鬼老爸结合的向导可是乌利叔叔。”三笠火大地问道。  
“原来我们不是私生子呀？”利威尔多年的疑惑解开了。  
利威尔脑子里面想的都是什么呀？三笠实在忍不住想敲弟弟脑袋，这是小时候养成的习惯。但埃尔温一脸警告看着她，脸上却挂着灿烂的笑容。典型的笑里藏刀。  
果然，即便是利威尔爱的人，她也无法不讨厌他。这人实在太气人了。  
三笠加大了手劲儿直接敲了利威尔的额头。看到他脸上浮现困扰无辜的表情，却依旧默不啃声任她欺压，三笠心情突然就很好。小时候他唯一可爱的瞬间，就是被她敲脑门之后。虽然弟弟长大了，有了恋人，说不定以后还要出嫁。但她是利威尔姐姐，想欺负他的时候，谁都没资格拦！  
她挑衅地看着埃尔温，虽然现在弟弟是胳膊肘往外拐向着他，但以后怎样可就说不定了。他是可以被替换的，但姐姐的羁绊却永远断不了。  
“哨兵、向导结合了也可以和别的人结婚的。好好考虑知道吗？现在去换个勤快点的人还来得及。”说完，三笠得意的离开了。

午夜十二点，三笠刚刚入睡，就被阿尔敏的夺命连环call给吵醒。  
“三笠，你到底什么地方惹到埃尔温了，他这么整我！”阿尔敏是真的很害怕，声音里都带着哭腔。  
“什么……”三笠还迷迷糊糊，阿尔敏凄惨的叫声她已经习惯了  
“家里来了二十多个女的说是来和我相亲的，我真……”  
阿尔敏的呼救没有说出口信号就断掉了。  
负责通讯的手机已经被三笠捏成了两半。  
埃尔温那家伙不仅阴险，还TM的小气。三笠开始换衣服，阿尔敏对女人很没有办法，他若不去救，恐怕今晚真的要危险。  
“喵！”正要离开的时候，听到了一声猫叫。她住十八层，哪里来的猫？  
三笠起身看向阳台，姜黄色的大波斯猫用他锐利的眼神看着自己，最后露出得意的笑就从空中消失了。  
那可恶的家伙！！  
算了，比起找埃尔温算账，去解救自家向导比较重要。


End file.
